Just Like Rogue!
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Tori shows Andre that she isn't a sore loser, and on the way proves how she can be just like rogue! Tori/andre. Made this one quick!


**A/N : SO do you understand britney spears? **

**Tori lay, in her undies, and bra, on the cheap lounge bed. Andre lay next to her in his boxers only. It may seem weird. Innapropriate. Bad. But really. It was just Hot. **

_**Really Hot**_**.**

"**So kids.…we seem to have a bit of a dilemma" ****Sikowitz said, strachting his head.**

**"What kind of dilemma" Andre asked, not liking the look on his teacher's face. **

**"A bad one...that's well.…" **

**"Just tell us!" Jade interrupted annoyed by his pointless stalling. **

**"Well we did have 7 bedrooms, so nobody would have to share, but apparently, Britney spears and her entourage came and demanded rooms here-" **

**"Wait. Here? Britney spears is in this lounge?" Tori exclaimed.**

**"Yes. Yes she is, and she signed my autograph.…and then used hand sanitizer and made her guard stand closer...strange" Everyone glanced at each other. Cat giggled. **

**"So what's the bad news?" Jade asked. **

**"They took our rooms because they were the best ones to offer here, and well now we have less than desirable ones…" **

**"What do you mean by less than desirable?" Tori asked.**

**"Basically, you have bed's with springs in them, and there might be a few bugs"**

**"Will there be ladybugs!" Cat exclaimed. "They are so cute with their black polka dots!" **

**"Uh.…You'll just see about that yourself. Oh, and one more thing. They only had 4 rooms left so you guys will have to pair up in twos-" **

**"Im sleeping with Beck" Jade stated, with a smile. Beck grinned, and wrapped an arm around her waist. **

**"Im assuming you and Robbie will room together than as well, Cat?" The teacher asked, he had no problem with the couples grouping, though the principal would not approve of it as much. **

**"Yup! It's gonna be fun right babe!" Cat yelled, hugging Robbie. **

**"Definitely" He agreed with a pervish grin on his face. **

**"Uh. Doesn't that leave me and Andre.…." Tori concluded, scrunching her nose a little.**

**"Yup It sure does. Unless, you want to sleep with me Latina" **

**Tori side-stepped quick towards Andre, who took put a hand on her side, protectively. "No. Im cool with Andre. Totally cool with it!" Andre nodded, still holding onto Tori catiously. **

**"Ok then it's all set! Your rooms choices are 243 267 and 287, go pick one!" **

**"I want, 267" Jade declared walking off. **

**"Why does it matter?" Beck followed. **

**"I just want 267, is that a problem?" "I guess not, but-" They continued to bicker on.**

**"I get 243!" Cat screamed, pulling Robbie along. **

**"And so I guess we get 287" Tori sighed, picking up her tiny luggage. **

**"287, here we come!" Andre said, as they headed up the stairs. **

**Tori was exhausted. Honestly exhausted. This trip was to quote on quote "Teach them how to act in elements they weren't familiar or comfortable with, and help them get a taste of what a real adventure actor goes through" They were at a hotel now, that was very close to the woods, the place they would spend most of their days at going over skits, and what not. Tori could still not fathom why Britney spears would be there. But Britney shaved her head, and kissed Madonna. Who really could understand someone like that? **

**"Im so sleepy" Tori cried, flopping onto the Bed, after a long day. **

**"Same" Andre went over and laid on the other side. It wasn't weird. They were best friends so they thought it was ok. **

**"God it's hot in here!" Tori sighed. **

**"It feels like a hundred degrees!" Andre coincided. "I bet Britney has an AC" He added.**

**"Probably. Stupid Pop stars." **

**"Don't you wanna be a popstar Tor?" Andre asked with a snicker. **

**"Yeah.…but.…she's still stupid!" Tori was stomped. "When I become a popstar I wont deny innocent teenagers the proper air-conditioning!" **

**"Im sure you wont Tor" Andre laughed at his best friend. "Just try to go to sleep alright?"**

**"Okay, I'll try" Tori obliged. "Good night Andre"**

**"Night Tori" **

**For 5 minutes, Tori laid there her eyes closed but couldn't fall asleep. "This isn't working" She sighed, turning towards her best friend. **

**"I know. It feels like the saharah desert in here!"**

**"What can we do?" Tori moaned. "Im too tired to go complain" **

**"Well…like Nelly said. It's getting hot in here. SO take off your clothes?" Andre suggested**

**Tori Paused, looking for any sign of perversion in her best friend's eyes. None. "That Is a good idea. Just don't look at me!" **

**"Can't promise anything" Andre honestly said. **

**"Dude!" She yelled. **

**"I'll try not to. You scare me latina" Andre put his hands up in submission to her request.**

**"Good." Tori grinned, satisfied, pulling of her pink tank, to reveal a red push-up bra. "That's better!" She sighed. Andre did the same removing his Bob Marley Shirt. "Whoa dude. Your abs are insane" **

**Andre turned towards her. "So I cant look, but you can ogle my abs all you want?" **

**"Well you're looking now anyways!" Tori covered herself. **

**"Not when you're doing that" Andre replied.**

**"Why do you want to see anyways?" Tori asked**

**"Uh? You're a girl, im a guy, do the math!" **

**"I hate math! And your my best friend! Stop being a pervert!" Tori giggled, laying down and turning her back towards him.**

**"Im not a perv!" He denied. **

**"You so are!" She retorted, still laughing. **

**"What's so funny?" **

**"Your pervertness!" **

**"If it's so funny, then why are you hiding? And you're a perv to! You're the one that was staring at my abs of steel!"**

**"That was for a second, and it's different im a girl!" **

**"So, your using double-standards now huh?" Andre began to give her something to laugh for, as he tickled her bare side. **

**"Stop It! Stop that this instance!" **

**"Let me see you then" **

**"Never" **

**"Fine!" He intensified his tickle rape! **

**"Ok! Alright You Win!" She gave up, gasping for air. Then she turned towards him, a light innocent grin on here face. "Happy now?" **

**Andre's eyes were immediately glued to her boobs. "Yup….very" He stated, almost licking his lips. She rolled her eyes. **

**"Perv" She recited once more, before closing her eyes again. Andre patted her head, then did the same.**

**Tori's upper body was relieved but her legs were sweating. Gross she thought. Cussing herself for wearing tight skinny jeans. "Andre?" She murmured. **

**"Yeah?" His eyes were closed, but he too, had not fallen to asleep, because of the uncomfortable circumstances.**

**"WOud you mind if I…took my pants off" H**

**is eyes kind of flicked open at this, but in a weary type way. "Nope. Go ahead. Like I said Im a guy you're a girl. Math!" **

**She giggled, and with difficulty tried to take her jeans off. "Mind helping me?" She asked, annoyed that he was just watching her struggle.**

**"Let's see what I can do" He began, crawling over to her feet, and trying to pull from the bottom of the jeans. They slowly began to slip off, and at the moment the top got to her thighs, Sikowitz walked in, and dropped his coconut at the sight.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What in tarnations is going on here!" **

**Tori jumped, and andre backed away quickly, as if they were doing something wrong. "It's not what it looks like!" she screamed.**

**"Yeah, we were just" Andre started only to be interrupted by a dancing Sikowitz **

**"Gotcha! What you do in bed is none of my concern! Continue on lovebirds but…I'd lock the door if I were you first" **

**With that he picked up his coconut began to suck it skipping away closing the door behind him. Andre went and took Sikowitz's advice locking the door then he turned, stopped and Tori and Andre just stared at each other for a while odd looks on their faces. **

**"Well. That was weird" Tori finally spoke. "That Crazy Sikowitz…" **

**"Yeah" Andre agreed. **

**"Can you still help me with these pants?" **

**"UH, yeah sure" Nobody commented on the fact that Sikowtiz called them Lovebirds, As andre pulled her jeans down, the rest of the way, to reveal her red lace panties. He put them where she had placed her top on the ground neatly next to her side of the bed, then he said **

**"You know, i've been sweating in some uncomfortable areas too" Taking off his cargo pants, his grandma brought a little to small for him. She found it hard to accept that he was growing, and it was a pain to wear them, yet he did so, just because he loved that crazy thing of a woman.**

**"Andre?" Tori was snickering, but trying to contain it. **

**"What?" **

**"Spiderman boxers… really?"**

**"Hey Spiderman Is in everyway epic!" Andre defended his favorite cartoon her laying back down on his side of the bed. **

**"Yeah, shooting webs out of your hand****s. That's epic. Wow." Tori sarcastically responded. "I think rogue from x-men is the best!" She continued. **

**"Why?" **

**Tori sat up and then kneeled over Andre. "Don't you think it'd be awesome if you could just touch someone and steal your powers, see" She put her hands on Andre's temples. "Now I have your musical abilities! I can play the keyboard and guitar now. And you're a talentless idiot!" **

**"Oh yeah? Well why don't you go get my guitar and try it?" Andre taunted her. He knew she was stumped there. **

**"Well im just saying" Tori continued, sitting down. "It would be pretty awesome. And if you had that power you could steal my power of awesomely good looks, then you wouldn't be so ughhhhhhly" He sat up too. **

**"Oh don't lie. You know im sexy" **

**"Yeah, right! Apparently, your too sexy for your shirt" Tori referred to the Right Said Fred song, **

**"So sexy it hurts!" Andre sang, off-key on purpose.**

**"Agh! Shut up!" Then she punched him in the guts. "Im sure that hurt worst!" And it did. **

**"Your too strong to be a girl" **

**She raised an eyebrow at him. Then tackled him, "You sexist!" She cried. **

**"What? How is that sexist? I was jus" **

**"Don't you say another word! Surrender to my women-strength!" **

**"Not on my watch!" Andre grabbed her wrists, and managed to get on top of her. **

**"Your not wearing a watch!" She yelled, biting his finger, which shocked him enough for her to regain dominance, and get back on top. **

**"Stop being silly" He grinned, trying to hold back laughter. **

**"Oh, now im weak and silly huh?" **

**"Tori your such a drama-queen" Andre said, pulling her down by her waist.**

**"Am not!" She denied, but then she noticed Andre had her pinned. She began to kick as he leaned a little closer so she'd hear him through her shrieks. **

**"1…2…3 I win. **

**Her breath caught in her throat, when HIS breath tickled her neck, and their eyes connected. **

**"Get off of me!" She screamed playfully after a long intense silence. She pushed him away, and the grin that had faded, came back to Andre's face. **

**"Tor is a sore loser" **

**"Am not! And I can prove it!" Tori spoke.**

**"How so rogue?" Andre was intrigued, raising an eyebrow at her. ****She smirked when he called her that then she bellowed in the craziest way **

**"I shall steal your breath with a kiss!" **

**Andre's eyes widened, but before he had a chance to get out a appropriate "WHAT?" Tori's body was on his, and her lips were on his mouth, pressing, roughly. Right now, Andre was thinking that his best friend had gone completely insane, but he didn't resist her insanity, he pulled her closer, Because her skin on his felt hella good, and she was hot. **

_**_Really_ hot**_**. **

**He bit her lip which made her moan a little, and then she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, smoothly. Her brain. It was gone, she couldn't think. When they released for air Tori only said "Wow…." "WOW is right" Andre coincided. Then he pulled her back in and they kissed some more. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.**

**A/n : I did this quick sorry if it was sucky too you. If it was tell me how bad it was, rather get a bad review then no reviews at all :D so press the 'review this chapter button bellow' you know you wannnaaaaa ^_^**

**Hm, i was planning just to make this a one-shot, but i may continue it. I just fear i'll make it sucky if i do more O_O**


End file.
